Eu Quero Você
by Peedro
Summary: O Batman recebe uma visita inesperada do Coringa no meio da noite. Yaoi/Slash/Lemon.


Era noite em Ghotam City e Batman voltava de mais uma missão difícil. Ele entra na caverna e checa o interior da mesma. Tira a máscara e também o resto de seu uniforme, ficando apenas com algumas peças de tecido fino que usava por baixo do mesmo. Vai direto para o quarto, sendo seguido por Alfred perguntando se ele não deseja algo.

- Não Alfred, vou só tomar um banho e dormir.

Alfred consente com a cabeça e retira-se.

Entrando em sua suíte, Bruce termina de se despir, coloca um roupão e separa algumas roupas limpas, deixando-as sobre sua cama. Tira do guarda-roupa duas grandes toalhas brancas e vai preparar seu banho para relaxar. Salvar Ghotam City noite após noite se tornara um trabalho bastante cansativo, até mesmo para o Homem-Morcego.

No banheiro, tira o roupão, começa a encher a banheira, e se olha no espelho, fitando seu rosto e depois seu corpo, vendo alguns poucos arranhões e hematomas ganhados na missão que a pouco acabara. Com calma, pega um pequeno estojo de remédios e curativos no armário do banheiro, tirando alguns algodões e anti-sépticos para limpar os cortes.

- Mas que droga. – Resmunga baixinho ao notar um corte maior em sua panturrilha. – Aquele maldito Coringa. – Repreendeu-se fortemente ao lembrar que por mero descuido havia deixado aquele psicopata louco safar-se da pena que merecia.

Ao ver que a banheira está cheia, desliga as torneiras e entra, com um leve suspiro de alívio. Seus músculos relaxam totalmente e ele permanece no banho até o momento em que a água já havia esfriado consideravelmente. Sai, enrola uma das toalhas na cintura, secando o cabelo com a outra. Acabando de secar o resto do seu corpo, penteia-se rapidamente, veste novamente o roupão e vai para o quarto.

Se joga de bruços na cama, fechando os olhos por um breve momento e respirando profundamente, sentindo o sono chegar. Ainda de olhos fechados, procura com uma das mãos as peças de roupa que separara antes do banho, mas, onde estavam?

Sentiu um vento frio soprar-lhe no rosto. Abriu os olhos e ficou paralisado ao ver o Coringa, o próprio que deixara escapar mais cedo, ali, sentado na beirada de sua janela o observando com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

Bruce levanta-se num salto sem desviar o olhar de seu visitante inesperado.

- Como entrou aqui? – Ignorando a pergunta, o Coringa aproxima-se, puxando uma faca do bolso de sua calça.

- Não se aproxime! Estou avisando! –

- Pare com essa manha Batman, nós dois sabemos que você não está em condições de lutar nesse momento. – O sorriso em seu rosto aumentou perigosamente.

- Me diga! Como conseguiu entrar aqui? –

- Não há nenhum sistema de segurança que eu não possa quebrar. Você, mais do que ninguém, deveria saber disso. – Disse aproximando-se ainda mais, fazendo Bruce recuar alguns passos.

- O que você quer? –

O Coringa riu debochadamente, aproximando-se ainda mais.

- Você sabe o que eu quero... –

Encurralando Bruce contra a parede, encostou a sua faca no pescoço dele e cochichou na sua orelha:

- Eu quero você... –

Instintivamente, Bruce tentou empurrar-lhe para longe de si, sem sucesso. Estava imobilizado, preso contra o corpo do outro e a parede.

- Não tente resistir. – Apertou mais a faca contra o pescoço dele. – Aposto que chegando tão cansado assim todas as noites o seu amiguinho aqui não tem recebido nenhum tipo de atenção. – Disse acariciando o membro de Bruce por cima do roupão com a mão livre.

- Tire suas mãos imundas de mim. –

- Não é isso que você quer... – Afrouxou o laço do roupão, abrindo-o lentamente. – Não é? –

O Coringa fechou sua mão em torno do pênis do outro e começou à masturbá-lo devagar, beijando seu pescoço, fazendo-o arrepiar e estremecer os seus toques.

- Pare com isso! – Esbravejou, tentando soltar-se.

Ainda ignorando tudo o que o Batman dizia, e também os seus esforços para livrar-se dele, o Coringa continuou calmamente a explorar o corpo que tanto desejava, deliciando-se com cada pedacinho de pele do outro: pescoço, peito, mamilos, abdômen; Lambendo, beijando e dando leves mordidas por onde passava.

Não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver que o seu Batman estava gostando de tudo aquilo, por mais que tentasse resistir, o seu "amiguinho" o denunciara.

- Vou te fazer chegar ao paraíso, morcego. Ao sétimo céu. -  
Bruce começou a ficar ofegante, toda aquela provocação do Coringa sobre si servia-lhe como um poderoso afrodisíaco, e já não podia mais controlar o desejo que sentia.

Notando o término da luta do outro, Coringa tomou a liberdade de beijá-lo nos lábios, sabendo que este não iria mais se opor à sua vontade e soltou a faca. Sua língua logo pediu passagem e Bruce não pôde mais resistir, abriu a boca e se entregou ao beijo, levando o outro junto a si em direção à cama, ficando por cima. Terminou passando suavemente a língua nos lábios vermelhos do outro e em seguida começou à despi-lo.

Afrouxou a gravata e lentamente começou a abrir os botões da camisa, deixando o peito nu e acariciou seu mamilo esquerdo. Ele passou a beijar a pele, desde a orelha passando pelo pescoço, mamilos e descendo até o umbigo. Logo abriu o zíper da calça, puxando-a para baixo junto com a cueca, revelando ali o membro já ereto do outro.

- Não pense que tomará o controle aqui. Agora... – O Coringa fez uma pausa, deixando escapar um longo gemido ao sentir seu pênis ser envolvido pela boca de Bruce. –... Eu o farei... Submeter-se... À mim. – Disse e puxou o outro pela nuca, juntando seus lábios num beijo ardente e cheio de paixão. Suas línguas exploravam cada canto da boca do outro com tamanho desejo e luxúria, e só separaram-se quando ambos ficaram totalmente sem ar.

O Coringa forçou o outro a deitar-se na cama, posicionou-se entre as penas dele e, segurando o seu quadril, penetrou-o lentamente, arrancando um urro de dor de seu morceguinho. Bruce puxou com toda força os lençóis da cama, apertando-os em suas mãos. O coringa passa a beijar seu pescoço, sua orelha, e só então começa a movimentar-se entrando e saindo.

Com o tempo, os resmungos de dor transformam-se em longos gemidos de prazer. Bruce sentia o abdômen de o Coringa roçar em meu pênis dando-lhe prazer, e à medida que ia demonstrando estar gostando, o outro sentia-se livre para aumentar a velocidade e a força de suas estocadas, enchendo o quarto com o som dos gemidos de ambos.

Minutos depois os dois alcançaram o ápice, abraçando-se fortemente enquanto desfrutavam do orgasmo. O Coringa retirou seu membro de dentro de Bruce e deixou-se cair exausto ao seu lado na cama. Ambos estavam suados e ofegantes.

Passado alguns minutos de silêncio, adormeceram.

De manhã, Bruce acorda e vê-se sozinho na cama, sentindo uma enorme vergonha pelo que acontecera na noite passada. Percebe um pequeno papel dobrado sobre o criado-mudo, contendo a seguinte mensagem:

" _Voltarei para brincar com você novamente._  
_ Coringa._ "


End file.
